


他的小爱人

by veevju



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, Sweet, slight BDSM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veevju/pseuds/veevju





	他的小爱人

跪好。

安德烈向那个蒙住眼的少年发出了命令，他声音压低，几丝欲望也巧妙地隐藏在不温不火的语气之中。可那手腕被皮革和小银链绑住的少年不同，弗拉维奥赤裸身体。依着男人话语双膝分开抵着冰冷地板。一根肉红阴茎挺直在胯间，从缝隙中渗出前液。他的视野皆被一块三指宽的黑布遮盖。所剩只有放大几倍的听觉以及触觉，他能保证，他听见了某些细长物体拖过地板的声音。于是弗拉维奥喉头滚动，准备好迎接第一场。

“你还记不记得我们刚才说好的安全词？” 他听见那根东西在安德烈手中抽打遍空气，清脆响声在空中回荡。弗拉维奥觉得他的身体在更加发热。光是听着，都觉得下半身那根阴茎要痛了。然后是听到安德烈的询问，他便急不可耐点头。从被蒙住的眼后给爱人一个微笑，“当然安迪，如果我觉得不舒服，我会叫你停下。但你，从来没有让我不舒服过。我相信你这次也不会。”，说话间，他又调整了下姿势。四肢着了地成一个趴在地上的样子，安德烈满意点了下头，随后，他将鞭子抽在了弗拉维奥的屁股上，像对待一只小羊羔似的。“我要你数出来，错了就重新来过。”他说。

弗拉维奥又叫又喘，那清脆的声音跟臀上刺痛令他更加兴奋。也开始喜欢上那种疼痛中带来的快乐感觉，数字夹在喘息中，四十下过后。他的屁股已经被鞭子折磨得通红，遍布着痕迹。安德烈扔了它，上前轻轻抚摸起男孩的屁股，这使得弗拉维奥又开始发出几声呻吟。“你还好吗？弗拉”他担忧问着自己的小男友，因为他叫得那么厉害，看起来就像他在伤害了他。但弗拉摇了摇头，于是他退回到原来的位置那。嘲笑着那个因他抚摸而颤抖不止的年轻人，用手在两瓣臀肉间皱巴巴的小洞上来回抚摸过。“你已经兴奋了，很喜欢这个对吧？”，另一只手也滑向弗拉维奥的胯间。

安德烈先是慢慢摸了一遍，再是缓缓推下那层龟头处包裹的皮。也许他会等他大一点，再带他去割掉。但现在也不错，他在心中稍微走神会。手上却是不停上下滑动着弗拉维奥的阴茎。令那个年轻人在他手下哭出声，不断摆动着腰肢去感受这腹中燃起的火焰。这火焰烧着四肢，叫弗拉维奥在几声娇喘后才找到自己声音。“是的，我喜欢……”，然后，他孩子心起。竟也用上调皮语气，故意去用上个称呼诱惑男人。“爸爸。”，他清楚知道，这对男人来说有多大作用。

如他所想，那只给他撸动的手突然停了下来。这是属于他的胜利，弗拉维奥在心底偷偷发笑。然后，遮眼的布被取了下来。突如其来的强光让他落泪，他眨眼适应着。等到终于可以时，他所见到的是便是情人充满愤怒与欲望的脸。“别那么叫我，你知道有什么后果。”，安德烈向他低声咆哮着，将阴茎塞到了他嘴唇上。“是吗？”他伸出舌尖舔了一下顶端，一股苦涩的味道蔓开。“爸爸不喜欢我这么做吗？”，弗拉维奥睁着漂亮眼睛，在将情人的阴茎全部含进口中时故意引诱着。

“妈的。”

安德烈觉得，他光是听见弗拉维奥的声音都能立刻射出来。何况是他还那样叫他？他往下看，见着弗拉维奥，他的弗拉维奥。跪在他面前，半眯着眼的样子是那么地乖巧。他的嘴唇包裹着他阴茎，用舌头贴着来回吞吐的样子又是那么性感。一个人在口交时怎么能那么有魅力？但也只有弗拉维奥。他低声喘着，享受情人又热又紧的口腔。也忍不住伸出手去，按着男孩的头往前。迫使他吞下更多的东西，同时也摆腰操起对方的脸。弗拉维奥发出了一声被呛到的声音，安德烈停下来等着他调整。然后又开始摆腰，弗拉维奥张着嘴。他尽力配合着对方节奏，用舌头来回滑过。也以手指揉搓睾丸部分，他已经开始习惯起这种粗暴对待的感觉，并开始放松喉咙让情人的阴茎进入。最后，那根东西在他口中越发涨大了，安德烈缓慢且用力地捅了几次。在一声西班牙粗话中，他慢慢后退一点，在弗拉维奥口中喷射出一团浓稠的精子。

弗拉维奥等着安德烈拔出后，将它吞了下去。安德烈将阴茎又贴向男孩的脸，在上面来回蹭过擦干净，弗拉维奥喘息着，也咳嗽几声。待得平复下来时，他向安德烈投去一个满足的笑。“偶尔这样很棒，不是吗？下次我们还可以做更……”

“闭嘴！” 安德烈打断了他的话，上前吻住了男孩嘴唇。他不在乎尝到自己味道，口舌相贴间又是生起新的情欲。他舔着男孩的舌头，又吸吮起唇瓣……同时按着人肩膀上让他慢慢躺倒。手也在温柔地，抚摸对方的阴茎。他已经跟他尝试了一些特别的东西，弗拉维奥也答应了他这么做。现在，是他回报他的小爱人的时候了。他保证，他会像每次做爱那样，让他感觉很好的。


End file.
